Bikini Bottom: The Next Generation
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Join Spongebob and his friends as they go through their lives as adults and stick together hand in hand always being there for one another. From relationships to breakups, From being friends to being MORE than friends. Watch as this large group of friends face the future head on ready for what it may hold. (This is my first Spongebob fanfic) Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1: New Job

**A.N: Hey! What up? What up? This is JustaRegularTeam coming to you live on ! This is the first chapter of my new Spongebob Fanfic, "Bikini Bottom: The Next Generation" Now, I'm busy with alot of other fanfictions already as it is. I've got a Regular show Sequel to work on with my brother, friend, and cousin, Two other Regular show ones that I'm working on on my own, a Ninjago one that the fans are going nuts over! and a Monsters University one plus I also have to juggle voluntary service hours in and out through the entire summer so I will try to update the best I can. So this is the first chapter and I don't own any of the characters, I only own the ones that will come in earlier and later in the story and I mean** _ **way**_ **later...Okay here we go…**

* * *

Sandy's POV

The sudden ring of an alarm clock broke me out of my dream. Aww darn! It was a pretty good one too! It was the one where I was riding a board and falling thousands of feet in an attempt to land on a target. I was just about to hit it and the alarm clock went off. I groggily reached my arm out and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and pulled the nice warm covers off of my body revealing it to the chilly air in my quiet treedome. I sat up and I sat on the side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes with my left arm and then I got up and headed for the bathroom.

I took off my nightgown and I stepped into the shower. I turned the knobs to the right and the warm water began to fall upon my fur. It felt so good and I was now actually happy to start the day. After my shower, I dried off and threw my purple brazier and skirt on. I walked downstairs and poured some kelp cereal into a bowl. Then I soaked the flakes in seahorse milk, Yuck! I was still getting used to the crazy food products that these here critters have down here in the water. But it was worth it. Why? Because I have all of my friends. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward...Well..sort of…Plus I keep in touch with my family back home in Texas so I wasn't as homesick as I used to be. Plus I had my treedome, and my experiments that I had fun conducting.

I finished up my cereal and I pulled on my suit. I put my helmet on over my head and exited my treedome.

Sandy walked towards the Krusty Krab. And was kindly greeted by Spongebob as she walked in.

* * *

"Good morning Sandy." Spongebob said in his usual happy tone, "Good morning Spongebob." Sandy said back, Then she walked past Squidward who was serving a customer his food. "Morning, Squid." She said with a smile and a wave, Squidward then responded, "Hello." In a deadpan tone. She walked into Mr. Krabs' office so they could start the interview. Spongebob thought that Sandy needed a better job to fall back on since her science career wasn't doing so well. So he asked Mr. Krabs if he would give Sandy a job at the Krusty Krab. It took a lot of convincing and a whole lot of bribary, but he finally caved in and set up an interview with the squirrel.

* * *

She entered the office kind of nervous about getting the job, but once Mr. Krabs saw her and gave her a smile, she began to feel a little more comfortable.

"Sandy! Me lass!" Mr. Krabs said cheerfully, "Sit down, have a seat! have a seat!" He said pointing to the barrel chairs, She walked over to the barrel chairs and sat down in the one to the right.

"So Sandy, Let's get down to business." He said, He organized a paper on his desk and looked at it. "Are you always on time?" He asked, "Absolutely." Sandy responded, "I'm more punctual than a rodeo pony in a hurry for a sqaure dance." Mr. Krabs wrote it down. "Okay, are you good at taking orders?" He asked, "Of course." Sandy replied, "I'm good at taking orders." "Very good." He said writing that answer down, "And how do you feel about Krabby Patties?" He asked,

"If you ask me, I think it's the best burger in the world! It should never be taken lightly and should be treated a if it were a living creature." Sandy responded, "You got that from the lad didn't 'ya?" Mr. Krabs asked, "Yes." Sandy admitted embarrased, Mr. Krabs rubbed his chin with his claw and thought for a minute. "Well, it's good that you're already learning from the lad." He said, He reached over the desk and shook her hand, "Congratulations, Sandy!" He said, "You're the Krusty Krab's new waitress!"

"Oh thank you, Mr. Krabs!" Sandy said happily, "I won't let you down I promise!" She assured him,

She walked into the kitchen where Spongebob was flipping some patties on the grill.

"Spongebob! I got the job!" She yelled happily, "Yay!" He yelled turning around. His eyes got that shiny look that they sometimes got whenever he was very happy. He jumped over and hugged her, "I'm so glad that we're now working together! Do you want me to show you how your job is done?" He asked, Sandy giggled, "Why of course Spongebob." She responded, The two walked out of the kitchen and out into the dining area. They stood by Squidward's boat.

"Okay, now whenever I ring that bell in the window, that means an order is ready." Spongebob explained, "Okay." Sandy said following every word he told her, "You're job is to take that order and bring it to the customer. Oh, and you will also take people's orders too and hand them over to Squidward so I can cook them."

"Thanks Spongebob, I know this new job will be great." Sandy said giving him a hug, "Well, back to work." Spongebob said walking back to the kitchen holding up his spatula,

Sandy giggled, _'Oh, isn't he is just the most charming little sea critter this ocean's ever seen.'_ She thought,

Just then, her thoughts were broken when she heard the glass doors open and in came Patrick being as dumb as usual.

"Good morning Krusty Crew!" He said in his normal goofy voice, "Hey Patrick!" Spongebob said sticking his head out the order window, "Hi-ya Pat." Sandy said giving him a wave, "Hi Sandy!" He said walking past her, then he stopped abrupt. He turned back around and noticed the Krusty Krab work hat on her head.

"Sandy? You work here now too?!" He asked astonished, "That's right, Pat." She replied with a smile, He ran over to her and picked her up and hugged her in a tight squeeze. "This is great!" He cheered, "I couldn't say it better myself." Sandy replied, Patrick put her down and walked towards Squidward's boat.

"Hey Squidward!" Patrick said cheerfully, Squidward gave a depressed and disinterested sigh, "Hello Patrick." He said in his deadpan tone, "May I take your order?" He asked getting his pad and pencil ready,

"I'll have uh...uh…" Patrick said beginning to drool and lose focus, Spongebob whispered, "Psst Patrick, order a Krabby Patty."

"O-Oh! I'll have a Krabby Patty please." He said smiling and regaining focus again, Squidward wrote it down and put it on the metal order wheel.

Spongebob took the order slip off of the order wheel and read the order over despite him telling Patrick to order what he ended up ordering. He ran to the freezer and flung a patty onto the grill and began to grill it. Sandy came in and she took the orders that were ready.

She walked back out into the dining area and walked to one table where Nat Peterson was sitting.

"Here you go sir! One Krabby Patty with no lettuce and no tomato! Enjoy." Sandy said with a warm smile, Nat picked up the sandwich. "Thank you." He smiled back, He then began to eat it. As Sandy began to walk back to the kitchen she thought in her mind, _'This just might work out.'_

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Please review and constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. Until Next time...bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect Life for a Sponge

**A.N: Hello again, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Order up!" Spongebob hollered, he rang the bell in the order window and Sandy took the two trays holding the customer's orders. She walked over to the table and placed the two orders on the table in front of the couple. "Enjoy." Sandy said warmly, she walked back over to the order window where Spongebob already had another order ready.

"Golly, the place is packed today." Sandy said taking the trays, Spongebob popped his head out of the order window. "I know isn't it great?!" He said excitedly, he then popped his head back into the kitchen and continued to work. It was three days since Sandy first got the job and she was already doing great. Mr. Krabs actually thought it was worth paying her as well along with the other two. Sandy was loving her job, she loved delivering the orders that Spongebob cooked to the customers, she loved the smiling faces that came in everyday, she loved working with her best friend. She always felt the two always had perfect chemistry and a strong bond. She felt it since the day he met her when she was wrestling that giant clam. She thought of the day the two met. Those were the days to Sandy.

Suddenly the bell dinged again and Sandy was snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to see that Spongebob had another order ready. She took the trays and brought the food to the customer. She no longer had time to think because for the rest of the workday the Krusty Krab was being flooded with various species of fish and other sea creatures.

* * *

When the workday was over, Sandy took off her waitress apron and hung it up on the hook with Squidward's hat. She sighed relieved that the day was finally over. Spongebob came out and hung his hat up on the hook next to Squidward's and said, "Whoo whee! Nothing like another hard days' work at the Krusty Krab! ay Sandy?"

"Absolutely Spongebob, but boy am I beat!" Sandy said with a tired expression,

Spongebob held out his hand, "Want me to walk you home?" He asked, Sandy thought it was sweet of him to want to do that for her.

"Aww what the heck?" Sandy said with a smile, "Come on Spongebob, Let's go…"

The two walked through downtown Bikini Bottom. The shops and houses were starting to light up and illuminate the city. Before they knew it they finally arrived at Sandy's treedome.

* * *

"I love my new job Spongebob, thanks so much." Sandy said beaming at the sponge, "It was no problem Sandy." Spongebob assured her, "Anything for a friend." Sandy and Spongebob then shared a hug and Sandy waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, buddy." She smiled, Spongebob waved back, "See you tomorrow." He said, Sandy went into her treedome and Spongebob began to walk home.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking he finally reached his house. He looked up at the large orange pineapple and then over at Squidward's Easter Island head and Patrick's rock next door. He walked up the front walkway that was decorated in different rocks and pebbles when he finally reached the door. He took his key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. The night was so quiet that he could actually hear the tumblers going through the door as the key was unlocking it. The door opened with a loud creak and Spongebob stepped into what was his dark livingroom. He walked over to the lamp on the table next to his chair and turned it on. "Gary! I'm home!" Spongebob called out, "Gary? Gary!" He called out again, "Meow!" Meowed a sound behind him.

"Gah!" Spongebob screamed whirling around blocking his body with his arms and hands, He realized that the thing he was scared of was a snail with blue skin and a light green undercarriage. He also had a pink shell with a dark red spiral in the middle with matching dark red spots sprinkled all over the shell.

"Oh, hiya Gary." Spongebob said with his cheery smile fully returned,

"Meow." Gary mewed, from the way his eyes were half-closed and bored looking you could tell that he was annoyed and embarrassed by his master's cowardice.

"Now let's get you something to eat, pal. You must be starving." Spongebob said,

"Today was another great day, Gary! Now that Sandy is working there, everything is perfect." Spongebob walked into the dark kitchen and flicked on the lightswitch. The lights immediately turned on and he walked over to the cabinet and opened it with a creak. He pulled out one fresh can of Snail-Po and walked over to the electric can opener.

"Ah yes sir, Sandy's the best. She's smart, she's funny, she's strong, she's does some good kara-tay. Yeah she's a good friend."

"Meow." Gary mewed again, "No I most certainly do not like her, Gary." Spongebob said now wearing a serious look, he dumped the food out of the can and into Gary's dark green bowl then he threw the can away.

"Now eat your food, and stop sea-monkeying around." Spongebob said sternly, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out some microwave incholatas. Gary slithered over to his bowl and began to nosh at his food while he looked over at his master who was putting his enchilatas in the microwave. After three minutes the enchiladas were done and Spongebob took them over to the table where he sat down and began to eat them.

* * *

After dinner Spongebob played fetch with Gary for about ten minutes until Gary began to feel tired. After that, Spongebob decided to watch some television while Gary went to go curl up in a corner. Since he was asleep, Spongebob thought that this would be a great time to watch that one show with the dancing orange sea anemone that he was never able to watch while Gary was around. When his program was finished Spongebob threw his light green bluish pajamas and nightcap on and climbed into bed. Today was one of the most perfect days he ever had, and the evening wasn't so bad too. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive so he could go to work again. He couldn't wait to see Squidward and Mr. Krabs and Sandy. All three of his best friends working with him. If only Patrick could land a job there too but based on the fact that he has gotten jobs there in the past before and failed everytime, he knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

* * *

The under sea sun shone bright in his eyes. Spongebob closed his eyes tighter and then suddenly awoke and rubbed them with his arm. He looked around the room and looked down and saw Gary sleeping soundly on his newspaper. Spongebob heard him purring for a beam of sunlight was coming from the window, warming his shell. Spongebob beamed down at his pet with tired eyes. Suddenly his fog horn alarm went off making it's loud noise.

"Time for work, Gary." Spongebob said pulling the covers off of the lower half of his body and standing up to stretch,

"Meow." Gary mewed not agreeing with the idea of waking up,

Spongebob stretched out his arms and let out a loud yawn as he did so. He walked to the bathroom and took off his pajamas and stepped into the shower. He turned the knobs in the shower and the warm water came pouring out of the shower head and onto his yellow spongy body. After his shower he put himself through the ringer and dried himself off. He pulled on his square pants and went down the stairs to the kitchen so he could fix up Gary's breakfast. He opened up another can of Snail-Po and followed the same feeding routine as last night. Dumped the snail food into the bowl and threw the can away. He opened the front door to his pineapple and picked up the day's paper. He went back inside closing the door behind him. He reentered the kitchen and started up a pot of sea coffee and put some kelp toast in the toaster.

He read the paper and drank his coffee while Gary ate his breakfast as well. Spongebob then scarfed down his toast hungrily and then went to brush his teeth. After that he walked out the door so he could go to his job. Just as he left he said the words,

"See ya later, Gary."

 **There's chapter 2 for 'ya :) Let me know what you think. Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Romance is Overrated

**A.N: Hey everyone I'm still alive! :D Okay, this chapter was WAY overdue. What got in the way? School, being grounded and other fanfictions. Let's see what happens for Spongebob and his friends in this chapter shall we?**

* * *

"That's right momma." Sandy said through the phone receiver, she was in the living room of her treedome lounging on the couch in her favorite white off the shoulder shirt and plaid pajama bottoms talking with her mother who was way back home in Texas. Sandy would often call her parents like once a week to see how everyone was doing there and she would tell them how life was for her here in Bikini Bottom.

"I got a new job at the Krusty Krab as their new waitress." Sandy said twirling the curly phone wire with her finger,

"That's great Sandy but I hope you're not giving up your science career. You worked long and hard for that." Her mother said on the other side of the conversation, "It would be a shame to give up all that talent of yours."

"Oh momma, of course I'm not giving up my science career. This is just a job to earn me a little extra cash. Plus my friend Spongebob got me the job because he figured I could use something to fall back on incase my science career doesn't go well." Sandy explained,

"Spongebob?" Her mother said confused, "Yes momma, you've never met him but I sent you pictures of all my friends." Sandy said kind of annoyed with her mother now,

* * *

Sandy's mother looked at all the pictures aligned on a shelf in the room she was in. She looked at them all, each containing a picture of her friends and then stopped at the picture of the yellow sponge.

"Yes, he's the square one right?" She asked, Sandy facepalmed. "Yes mama." She said super annoyed now,

"Oh well he seems to really care about you enough to get you a job." Her mother complimented, "Yep, he's great." Sandy giggled, "I see…" Sandy's mother said, "Tell me Sandy..are you...'with' this boy?"

"What do you mean by that, momma?" Sandy asked, "I mean are you and that sponge kid….dating?"

"What?! What kind of question is that?!" Sandy said suddenly angry, "Well I just thought that since that you two care about each other a lot and that you two spend a lot of time together and that you have so much in common, doesn't that mean you two would be the perfect couple?" Suddenly Sandy heard someone take the phone and she suddenly heard a male voice over the line.

"Sandy and a sea sponge underneath the sea, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The male voice sang, the voice had a texan drawl sound to it just like Sandy's. Sandy recognized the voice as her younger brother Manny. Her entire family was her ma and pa, her twin brother Randy, and her teenage brother Manny. Manny was always rude and teasing her, and as a child he always used to ruin her toys and ripped up her posters of her favorite country stars. He acted so much like...like...like a boy.

Sandy then heard the phone being snatched back and her mother scolding Manny for teasing her.

"Now Manny don't you patronize Sandy. Or I'll whup your butt faster than a cheetah in a potato sack race!" Sandy's mother said sternly, then Sandy's mother went back to talking with Sandy

"Sorry 'bout that honey, now, what were we talking 'bout?"

She asked,

"Actually momma, I gotta go. I have to get ready for work." Sandy said,

"Okay, bye sweetie. Tell Spongebob I said hi for me, okay?" She asked,

"Okay momma, bye-bye." Sandy said, and with that she hung up the phone. She was so relieved to finally get off that call. Just listening to Manny teasing her about Spongebob made her blush. Sure she liked him as a friend but she didn't _like_ him like him...Did she?

She shook it off and decided to turn her focus to the day ahead. She already had her breakfast so now all she had to do was shower, brush her teeth, and get dressed. She took a quick shower washing all of the grease smell from the workday before off her body. Sandy shook off to dry her fur and threw on her brazier and skirt following with her suit. She brushed her teeth and put on her helmet.

* * *

She walked up to the Krusty Krab and opened the glass doors. She stepped in and walked up to the uniform rack and grabbed her apron. She tied it around her waist as Spongebob walked up to the rack and grabbed his hat gleefully putting it on his head.

"Morning Sandy." He said cheerfully, "Morning buddy." Sandy smiled, just then, Squidward walked in looking more tired and depressed than usual. He grabbed his hat off the rack and slumped over to his boat.

"Hey Sandy, what's wrong with Squidward?" Spongebob asked his mammalian friend while pointing at Squidward,

"I don't know Spongebob...Maybe he's just a little tired is all." Sandy shrugged,

"I know what'll cheer him up!" Spongebob said pointing towards the ceiling signifying that he had a plan, he jumped over to Squidward's boat and wrapped his arm around Squidward's shoulders, his cheerful smile sprawled all across his face.

"Hey Squidward!" Spongebob said in a sing-song tone, then he began to sing.

" _Sqqquuiiddwardd, is my best friend in the wooorrlldd. Sqqquuiiddwardd, is my best friend, in the sseeaa."_ No reaction. Spongebob thought again and once again came up with something. He began to juggle patties and made a joke.

"Hey Squidward! Look at me! I look so dumb! I probably look dumber than Patrick!" Then he realized Patrick was standing right there.

"No offense Patrick." He said, "None taken Spongebob. Non taken." Patrick said with a wave of his hand, then he just walked away. Squidward still wasn't looking happy until Spongebob thought of something else. He grabbed a grey case that was rested beside Squidward in his boat. He pulled it out and flicked the top up to reveal Squidward's clarinet. He took it out of the case and began to play it.

"Spongebob, what are you doing?" Sandy asked, "Squidward hates it when I touch his clarinet...If this doesn't snap him out of it, i don't know what will." Spongebob explained, he turned back to Squidward.

"Psst. Hey Squidward." Spongebob said in a quiet sing-song voice, "I've got your clarinet." He began to wave it in front of him.

"Squidward...Squidward…" Spongebob said in his sing-song voice again, still no reaction from Squidward.

"Hm, I wonder what's buggin' him." Spongebob said aloud to himself, "Here Spongebob, let me try something." Sandy said putting a hand on the left shoulder of the sponge, Sandy walked up to Squidward's boat where Squidward just continued to stand there depressed.

"Hey partner, what's bitin' 'ya?" Sandy asked, Squidward looked at the squirrel. He was slightly annoyed that she was now bugging him instead of Spongebob but at least she wasn't as annoying as the little yellow creep. Squidward sighed.

"It's Squilvia." He said depressed, "Squilvia? You mean that girl squid you dated?" Spongebob spoke up from not so far away,

"What about, Squilvia?" Sandy asked Squidward, Squidward sighed. "She hasn't contacted me for 2 weeks." He said sadly,

"That's what the problem is?" Spongebob cheerfully asked literally spring over to Squidward's boat, "Squidward, I'm sure it's fine, if it's not working with her the. You two can just be friends. There's nothing wrong with just being friends with a girl. "He's right, Squid. You don't have to be in a relationship with a girl you know, just being friends with her can be enough." Sandy smiled,

"Yeah, just look at me and Sandy, we're not dating and we're doing great!" Spongebob said cheerfully, Sandy felt a little uneasy when she heard that statement. She didn't know why but when people were talking about her and Spongebob possibly dating, her stomach would twist up in all kinds of knots. She didn't know what on Earth was going on.

"Take it from us, Squid. Romance is overrated." Spongebob said putting an arm around Squidward's shoulder, "I'm sure about this time tomorrow you'll feel better."

Suddenly the glass doors opened and in came Squilvia clad in her pretty pink dress and her black hair styled in it's beautiful style. This set Squidward's heart racing.

She approached Squidward's boat looking rather nervous and shaky herself. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were wide and her tentacle arms were quivering.

"Squi-Squi-Squilvia." Squidward stuttered nervously, "H-H-Hey Squidward." Squilvia stuttered as well, she and Squidward looked directly into each other's eyes and they were both silent for about a minute. Spongebob and Sandy were staring and waiting to see what would happen next.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you lately." Squilvia apologized, "It's just I've been so busy with work and I had this flute recital a few days ago and it was just-"

"I know, I saw you play." Squidward explained,

"You were there?" Squilvia said her eyes widening a bit,

"Yeah, you killed it out there." Squidward said with a smile, "You played the notes so smoothly."

"Oh Squidward Q. Tentacles!" Squilvia swooned, then she kissed Squidward and he kissed her back and the two started making out. The customers saw this and got so disgusted that they ran out.

Spongebob and Sandy made disgusted faces at the couple as well. But as disgusting as it was, love was love.

"Romance is overrated!" Spongebob said cooly with a wave of his hand,

"Yeah, romance is so dumb." Sandy giggled nervously, then she remembered tbe phone call with her mother earlier that morning and grew a little uncomfortable with the topic.

"Well, back to work." Spongebob said putting his hat back on, "What?" Sandy said snapping out of her thoughts,

"Gotta get back to work. More customers will be coming in soon." Spongebob explained while walking back into the kitchen; twirling his spatula on his finger, then with one door slam Sandy was brought fully back into reality.

* * *

 **There's another chapter. Once again sorry this took so long** **it was so complicated to write. Well, see 'ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
